


Naptime

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, analogical gives me so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: What better way to spend a quiet evening than cuddling and napping with your favorite person?





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Analogical makes me soft, so have some fluff

The Mindscape was quiet, Roman having disappeared into his room and Patton in the kitchen working on dinner. Logan found himself relaxing on the couch in the commons, leaning back with a book open in front of him, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. It wasn’t often that he got to be alone like this outside of his room, and he fully intended to enjoy before it would inevitable be broken.

He was just debating about getting up and getting himself a cup of tea so he could fully relax when Virgil shuffled over to him, tugging at his sleeves nervously. He looked up at him, an eyebrow raising curiously as he carefully marked his page in his book. “Virgil? Is everything okay?”

Virgil gave a little nod, shifting from foot to food. He let his gaze flicker towards the kitchen for a moment before turning his attention back to Logan. He drew in a deep breath to ground himself, nerves twisting in his stomach. “Can... Do you think... um... can I lay down in here with you?”

Their relationship was still relatively new, and while neither of them were very physically affectionate, Logan would never deny him something like this. He gave him a small, gentle smile, making to move over so he could lay next to him. “Of course.”

He barely moved before Virgil was climbing on him, throwing his leg over his lap, straddling his hips and snuggling up against him, arms curling around him and nuzzling against his neck. He let out a soft, contented sound, and Logan blinked in surprise. He huffed out an amused sound, setting a hand on Virgil's lower back, letting his hand slid up under his hoodie and idly stroked along his back over his shirt.

Logan returned his attention back to his book, feeling a sense of contentment settle over him as he listened to Virgil’s gentle breathing. It slowed as he drifted off to sleep and Logan felt like a nap really didn’t sound like a bad idea. He carefully shifted a little further down the couch so he could lay a little more comfortable, being sure not to disturb his boyfriend, letting his own eyes slid shut. It wasn’t long before he drifted off as well and they both slept peacefully until Patton gently shook them awake for dinner.

And... if he took a picture of ten of them cuddling, they didn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me at my sanders sides blog! starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
